Hera's submission
by Sbell0867
Summary: Hera's on Lothal for a routine supply run when the empire arrive. She has convince a local to hide her overnight by ANY means necessary.
1. Chapter 1

"Spectres come in, this is spectre one, reporting. The empire has arrived her and won't be able to arrive back to the ghost till tomorrow." Hera whispers into her walkie as she hides in a dark alleyway.

"Copy that spectre one, stay stay and we'll see you tomorrow." Kanans voices says on the other end as the communication ends.

"Now I've got to find somewhere to hide for the night." Hera mumbles to herself as she sneaks through the streets of Lothal. This was supposed to be an ordinary supply run, as the empire had left Lothal briefly, or so the rebels thought they had.

Suddenly Hera decides she'll have to seek refuge with a local if she's not to get caught by imperials over night. "I guess I'll just try this shady apartment, hopefully they hate the empire more than they are scared of them." Hera mumbled as she lock picks the door and walks in.

"H-hello? Anyone home?" Hera whispers loudly, hoping that no ones home and she can hide here in peace.

"Well hello there sexy." A voice says from behind Hera as she jumps lightly and turns around to face the voice. Standing there smugly was a scruffy looking human male who was looking at Hera with a smug grin on his face. "It's not everyday a sexy twi'lek breaks into your house is it darling." The man exclaims.

"Please Sir, I just need somewhere to hide for the night, then I'll be out of your hair." Hera almost begs, knowing she doesn't have much time to go anywhere else if the man kicks her out.

The man doesn't seem to be in any hurry and just walks closer to Hera. "What's you're name hun?"

"Hera syndulla." Hera replies, regretting her trustful nature instantly as the mans eyes light up in recognition of her name.

"Oh I know you, you're one of those rebels, I bet the empire would pay me a pretty penny if I told them where you are right now." The man smirks out smugly.

"Please sir, you can't do that! They'll kill me!" Hera exclaims as she clutches the mans hand.

"Well then you have to convince me to let you stay then." The man laughs out as he pervs at Hera's body.

Hera instantly catches on to what the man is implying and is immediately disgusted, but, she really has no choice now. "I'm listening." Hera grunts out.

"Strip for me, you twi'lek sluts are well know for being slutty little whores. And make it sexy, I want the full package and I want you to do it with a smile on your face the whole time or I go straight to the empire." The man demands.

"Fine, as long as you hold up your end of the deal." Hera agrees begrudgingly.

"I'm a man of my word." The man replies as he rubs his hands together eagerly.

Hera sighs loudly before putting on a fake sultry smile as she starts to sway her hips invitingly, she slowly turns in a circle as she shows off her whole body, before returning to face the man as she bites her lip.

"Now strip you twi'lek slut." The mans demands as he feels his cock hardening in his pants.

Hera nods silently, already annoyed but not showing it as she lifts he hands into the air and sways before pulling her shirt over her head leaving her in her breasts bindings and orange pants.

"That's more like it whore." The man laughs out as he notices she has quite large breasts that are straining hard against her breast bindings.

Hera then sways her hips and turns so her ass is facing the man. "Can you unzip my pants, Sir?" Hera asks with a high pitched whisper, knowing he'd like her sounding less in charge and more girly.

"Of course slut, you twi'leks always need help with getting naked." The man exclaims as he places one hand firmly on Heras surprisingly perky bubble butt and pulls down her back pants zipper, squeezing her ass freely with his other hand as he does.

To Heras shock, the mans hand squeezing her ass feels amazing and she feels her pussy getting damp. 'I can't be enjoying this!' Hera thinks to herself as she kicks off her orange pants as is standing there in her breast bindings and a black thong which she had wore for kanan.

"I knew you twi'leks were all sluts." The man laughs as he stares at the tiny black thong while Hera's cheeks go red in embarrassment but also a little lust.

"Now take it all off before I lose my patience." The man grunts out.

Hera just nods silently as she reaches back and unwraps her breasts bindings as her massive green double d tits spill out and she quickly slips out of her small thong. "Now wha-!" Hera stops mid sentence as she looks up at the man and freezes in shock, the man is smiling evilly as he strokes his cock. But it isn't the act that shocks Hera, it's how huge his cock is!

"Wa-wow..." Hera fumbles out as she continues to stare at his massive cock, to the amusement of the man as he smirks at the naked twk'lek. "You twi'leks are always the same, always pretending you won't end up where you belong, which is on your knees for big fat cocks like mine." The man grunts as he walks up to Hera and grabs one of her large tits while Hera just moans in shock.

"Yo-you're wronnng." Hera moans out as her nipples go hard from the mans groping while her pussy starts to drip as she can't get his cock out of her head. "But it's just the biggest cock I've ever seen!" Hera suddenly says, her hands quickly rising to her mouth as she realises she said that out loud.

"Of course it is slut and soon you'll be begging me to fuck you with it." The man grins as he smacks Heras tits as they jiggle from the force. "Now bend over bitch, I won't fuck you till I have you horny and desperate for my cock." The man grunts as he pushes Heras head down so her perky green ass is sticking out as the man stands behind Hera.

"Fuck baby, you have a great ass." The man exclaims as he slides his hands over Heras fat ass, inadvertently making her even more horny. Smack! Smack! The man suddenly smacks Hera's ass making her squeal more in shock than pain.

"You twi'leks are all the same, think you're different and special when really you're all just dumb whores, ready to obey the first person who'll treat you like you so desperately crave." The man grunts as he spanks Heras ass again and again.

"T-that's not true." Hera moans out as her ass starts to burn deliciously as she feels herself getting more and more wet and horny as the man spanks her ass.

"Of course it is, in fact I won't even fuck you properly until I have you screaming and begging for it." The man says confidently as he slides his fingers from Hera's asscheeks down slowly towards her weeping green pussy.

"Aghhh oooohhh... well that'll never ashhhh happen then." Hera groans out as she doesn't even notice her ass slightly pushing back so his fingers rub harder against her pussy.

"Baby you're almost there and you don't even know it." The man laughs as suddenly he rubs the tip of his big fat cock against Heras soaked entrance.

"Aaahhhh mmhmmmm please don't , it uhhhh feels so good!" Hera pants as she feels the solid hard cock rub softly against her pussy as her arousal goes crazy, she feels herself on the edge of breaking and becoming like every other twi'lek, a dumb slut.

"Please... fu-don't!" Hera wails our, almost giving in right there and then.

The man has to give this slut her due, she's lasted much longer than any other twi'lek, but they all break eventually.

"Come on slut, I know you want my big hard cock railing your horny pussy, making you cum as I shoot my thick hot cum inside-"

"PLEASE, YES! Just fuck my pussy master, ram your hard cock into my tight cunny and cum deep inside of me! I need it so badly." Hera squeals as her lust and arousal overpowers her mind and she finds herself trying to push her pussy into his cock.

"I knew you'd give in slut, you twi'leks are all the same, just dumb horny sluts for big cocks." The man laughs as he spanks Hera's ass and rubs his tip along her pussy while Hera moans loudly.

"Yes master, You were right, I'm just a stupid slut, now please fuck meeeee!" Hera wails out.

"Here it comes slut!" The man yells out as he suddenly pushes his cock balls deep into Hera's soaked pussy.

"Ahhhhhhhaaaaaaa so good master! Fuck I love being stuffed with massive human cock! It feel so good master, fuck me harder!" Hera screams as she eagerly pushes her ass back into his cock while he fucks her.

"Fuck! I knew you were a slut but I didn't think you'd accept it this well." He grunts as he fucks Hera harder.

"Fuuuuuucccckk! I'm gonna cum on your hard cock master! Your cock is so much bigger then my ex-lover Kanan!" Hera wails as he'd pussy clenches hard around his cock.

"Fuck that's hot bitch! I'm gonna fill your pussy with my hot cum! Here it goes." He grunts as he starts to cum and fill up Hera's tight pussy.

"Fuccckkkkk! I'm cumming from the feeling of your hot cum filling my pussy master!" Hera squeals as she starts to squirt hard on his cock as they both cum.

The man pulls his cock out of Hera's tight pussy and shoots the last of his cum over her fat green tits and sexy face while Hera faints from the amazing pleasure.

The man then walks over to his commlink and connects to his superiors. "Yes this is purge trooper 42-851 reporting, I've got an enemy of the empire held captive and am requesting a stormtrooper battalion to arrive at my location for pick up."

While the purgetrooper is calling in for back up Hera moans softly in her sleep, completely unaware of how her life will change for ever.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stormtrooper Gangbang

"Where is the rebel target?" The lead stormtrooper asks the purgetrooper as the four men strong stormtrooper squad line up behind him.

"She's unconscious inside. Gave the slutty twi'lek a little bit of classic imperial love if you know what I mean." The purgetrooper smirks as they both laugh at his word due to his reference of the massive slavery culture between twi'leks and imperials. Twi'leks would often be given as rewards for high ranking officers and even low level stormtroopers had fucked plenty of twi'lek pussy.

"Perfect, we'll come in and extract her now. Grand Admiral thrawn wants her delivered immediately before her rebel friends learn of her capture." The trooper replies before walking in, signalling two of the four to follow him in while the other two stand guard with the purgetrooper.

"There she is." The stormtrooper replies as he spots the naked, sweaty and cum covered green twi'lek. "Look at this slut, and this is supposed to be the leader of the rebel cell in Lothal." The stormtrooper laughs as he kicks the twi'lek to wake her. "Get up whore." He yells.

"Mmhmm cock, Ohh fuck me- Aaahhh stormtroopers!" Hera screams as she wakes up suddenly with three stormtroopers aiming their rifles at her.

Hera looks around frantically for the man from before but couldn't find him. "Kriffen guy sold me out to the empire! And to think I was a planning on letting him fuck me again!" Hera yells in her head as she panics.

"Get up twi'lek before we make you." The stormtrooper demands as he pulls the naked Hera onto her feat as she sways briefly before centering herself. Suddenly Hera feels a hand groping and squeezing her busty green tits. "Hey! Get your hands off me." Hera exclaims as the stormtrooper continues to grope her tits.

"You're coming with us slut, Grand Admiral Thrawn will be very pleased to meet you." The stormtrooper says as the other two stormtroopers grab an arm each while the leader gives her ass a parting spank before leading them out of the imperial safe house.

"I'll make sure to bring you up to the grand admiral." The stormtrooper says to the purgetrooper as they prepare to leave. "Just make sure you let me have another go at her once she's broken in." Is all the purgetrooper says as he smirks at the struggling naked twi'lek.

The five stormtroopers and the one naked struggling Hera then board the imperial shuttle that will take them to Thrawns capital ship.

"Hey sir, can we have a little fun with the prisoner?" One stormtrooper asks as the others quickly mumble their support for such an idea to Hera's shock and horror. "I don't see why not." The lead stormtrooper says, smirking under his helmet as all five stormtroopers turn to face the naked twi'lek.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Hera cries out as she takes a few steps back while the stormtroopers advance on her. "Calm down slut, we've gang banged plenty of your kind and they all love it." The leader says as he signals two grunts to kick her legs and hold her in a doggy style position as her fat green ass sticks out, ready to be fucked.

"Please, don't do this! I don't want it! I don't want you to fu-!" Hera cuts herself off as the other three stormtroopers pull off their leg amour and their massive white cocks stick out. Who knew stormtroopers had such massive cocks.

"Oooh, Uh Ooh my." Hera stutters as she feels herself getting horny as she stares at their huge cocks. "It's so unfair that you imperials all have massive cocks." Hera moans out as she licks her lips.

"Gotta have the best tools to fuck rebel scum." One trooper laughs as two troopers move behind Hera while the third stands in front of her mouth.

"Hah look at her pussy, it's basically dripping with juices!" One stormtrooper laughs as he spanks her green bubble butt.

"Please, just... fuc- don't fuck me."

Hera groans weakly as she feels her resolve quickly breaking as she feels her juices slide down her ass crack. "Don't worry slut, soon you'll be begging for imperial cock, like all the other twi'leks." The trooper behind her grunts before suddenly thrusting his hard cock, balls deep into Hera's pussy.

"Aaahhhhh fuckkk, please stop! It feels so good!" Hera squeals as the stormtrooper starts to fuck her. "Come on boys, get going." He yells as he fucks the horny twi'lek.

"Oooohhh kriff! You're so deep inside my cunt. It feels so good!" Hera moans loudly as she moves forward and back, her large green tits bouncing as she's fucked.

"Please stop! You're gonna make me cum! Ahhhhh kriifffff, I'm cumming!" Hera squeals as she quickly squirts on the stormtroopers fat cock as she feels her mind break again as all she can think about is pleasing imperial cocks.

"Come on big boy, fuck my mouth and tight ass with your massive imperial cocks." Hera begs as her tongue droops out of her mouth. The stormtrooper in front of her eagerly obeys as he shoves his fat cock down Hera's throat while the other rams his cock into her tight green asshole.

"Fuck, so fucking good, I love stormtrooper cock." Hera moans around the cock in her mouth as she's quickly made air tight. "Boys let go of my arms and get your hard cocks out, I'll stroke them for you." Hera gargles out to the two remaining troopers who were restraining her as they eagerly let go of her and get their cocks out.

Hera eagerly wraps each of her hands around their thick cocks and slides her hands up and down them while the other troopers fuck her cunt, ass and mouth while she squeals and moans like the slutty twilek she's quickly becoming.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" One trooper grunts as he cums down Hera's throat as she squeals and eagerly slurps down his hot thick cum, while she pushes her ass and pussy back into the cocks fucking her.

The stormtrooper finally stops cumming down her throat and pulls out of her mouth while she takes some deep breathes.

"Fuck I love it! I love having imperial cocks in my ass, pussy and mouth! I'm such a horny twi'lek slut! Please cum deep inside me and fill me up with cum!" Hera squeals deliriously.

Fuck! Here it cums slut!" One stormtrooper yells as he fires rope after sticky rope of fresh cum inside Hera's ass, flooding it completely and making tons of it spill out of the tight hole. The Stormtrooper keeps his cock inside her tight hole until every bit of his seed was shot and his cock was turning flaccid before he pulls it out and lets the large river of cum leave the twi'leks abused asshole.

"Oooohhh fuck! My asshole feels so good filled with stormtrooper cum!" Hera squeals, just as the one in her pussy cums as well and begins to flood her womb with his thick hot cum.

"Arrrgggg fuck! Flood my cunt with stormtrooper cum! I'm nothing but an imperial cumbucket! Hera squeals as she cums from the feeling of being filled with stormtrooper cum.

Suddenly the two cocks Hera was stroking shoot out their own loads and cum splatters all over Hera's face. "Yesss! Cover my face with my hot sticky cum! I love imperial cock so much! I love your imperial cum, it tastes so good!" Hera yells as her face is painted white with cum as finally all the troopers are satisfied.

"The Grand Admiral's gonna love her." One stormtrooper grunts in exhaustion as they all chuckle together while Hera moans softly on the ground.

—

Back on Lothal...

"This is the last place her transmission beacon reported her location." Sabine reports to Kanan as she stands outside a rundown apartment.

"Well Hera likes to play friends with locals so you're gonna have to see if she's still inside." Kanan sighs, worried about Hera.

"Copy that Kanan, ill report back soon." Sabine replies as she turns off her communicator and knocks on the door.

Sabine Hears someone approaching from the other side and smilies politely as the door opens. "Hello Sir, I'm looking for my friend, she's a twilek and I think she was around here last night." Sabine asks.

"Oh yes, I do remember seeing her, why don't you come in though, she actually left something of hers here." The man says as he subtly pervs at the teenager.

"Great I'll grab it then you can tell me where you last saw her." Sabine chirps as she walks inside, the man closing the door behind her and silently locking it.

"It's just in here." The man says as he leads Sabine down to a small room. "Great, what did she lea-" Sabine stops talking as she quickly recognises Hera's clothes and locator beacon. "What's going on-!" 'Smack! Sabine falls to the ground unconscious as the man laughs evilly. "I can't believe my luck, two rebel babes in just as many days." The

purgetrooper smirks as his cock rises in his pants as he smiles down at Sabine.


	3. Chapter 3: Sabine's Submission

"Ugh what happened?" Sabine mutters as she slowly opens her eyes and tries to sit up. "Wha- what the hell!" Sabine exclaims as she gains her bearings and realises that shes lying restrained on some sort of table.

But that's not all, she's completely naked! "Help! Please anyone! Kanan! Ezra!" Sabine yells as she pulls against her restraints, desperately trying to escape as her screams for help are met with stone cold silence.

As Sabine continues to struggle against her restraints she fails to hear someone walking among the darkness.

"You're such a sexy slut!" A voice suddenly grunts out causing Sabine to squeak in surprise as she pulls against her bonds. "Please! Please let me go! I won't tell anyone about what you've done if you just let me go!" Sabine exclaims as she tries to beg for her release.

"Oh don't worry little one, I'll let you go soon enough." The man purrs as he steps forward into the light and Sabine gasps quietly as she recognises the man who told her he knew where Hera was.

"Oh thank you so mu-"

"A squad should be her soon to pick you up and deliver you to the Grand Admiral." The man continues as he smirks widely as he watches the renewed hope in Sabine's eyes die out as quickly as it appeared.

"N-no, please." Sabine stutters as she begins to shake in her restraints.

"And since we've got a little bit of time before they arrive I was thinking that I'm the perfect person to introduce you to your new life." The man laughs as he reaches up and fondles and squeezes one of Sabine's perky tits, causing her to moan loudly more in shock than in pleasure.

"Please leave me alone, I'll do anything you want!" Sabine begs as she feels her nipples turning hard as the man plays with her tits, she was always turned on by strong dominant men.

"You're missing the point sweetheart, you already will do anything I want." He purrs before giving her tits a last squeeze and walking off to the side, grabbing a syringe from a side table that is filled with a clear liquid.

"This here is a little drug the empire has created, it makes prisoners, especially the female ones, a bit more… willing to indulge in male attention." The man laughs as he walks back over to Sabine.

"Please! Don't I'll… I'll tell you anything you want!" Sabine cries as she tries to move her arms around so the man can't inject her but he just firmly holds down her arm and places the needle against her shoulder. "Babe, there's nothing you know that we don't already know already." He laughs before pushing the needle into her shoulder and pushing down the liquid, Sabine groaning and whimpering as she feels the contents of the syringe enter her body.

"It won't be long now sweetheart." The man purrs as he begins to strip in front of the whimpering and shaking girl.

Sabine moans and groans softly as her heart beats a million miles a minute, she feels her body start to sweat profusely as her breathing starts to pick up.

"Mhmmm I can't wait till your begging for my cock to fuck your tight little rebel pussy." The man groans as Sabine moans softly at the mans dominant words, whimpering as she feels her pussy dampening as she starts to become aroused.

"Fuck! I can smell your soaked cunt from over here! You rebel whores are all the same, pretending to be leaders when really you want to slide onto your knees and suck a big fat cock every day!" The man exclaims as he slips off his shirt.

"Mhmmmm… yes." Sabine moans softly hoping the man didn't hear her slip of tongue.

But he does and his smile widens as he easily spots her arousal dripping down her legs.

"Just you wait you little slut." The man purrs as he finally pulls down his pants, exposing to Sabine's eyes his huge fat meaty white cock, pre cum dripping from the red head as the man smirks at Sabine.

"Oh shit! It's so dam big!" Sabine moans out loudly, unable to control herself as her mouth starts to salivate as she eagerly leers at the mans massive cock, her hips lightly thrusting in the air as her pussy demands to be stuffed.

"Haha, look at you! I haven't even touched you yet and you're already soaked!" The man laughs as he walks around to Sabine's side, giving her perky teen tits a little squeeze, causing her to moan and blush profusely.

He then reaches for her restraints. "You better behave yourself or you're going right back on this table." The man grunts as he unties the ropes around Sabine's wrists that where holding her up against the diagonally slanted table.

As Sabine is freed she quickly slides down the table and lands on her knees on the ground below, as she looks up she is suddenly now face to face with the mans raging erection, its musky stench quickly overwhelming her senses.

"Ohhhh force! Your cock smells so fucking good!" Sabine moans out in a way that seems like she hasn't realised she did.

The man laughs at the teen rebel before happily rubbing his hard cock all over Sabines smooth face, the girl only moaning as she feels his hot cock rubbing over her eyes, nose and mouth. Drool sliding down her chin as she develops the sudden urge to suck and worship his cock like never before.

Before Sabine can submit, the man rubs his cock head along her lips before pushing it inside her mouth. Sabine's lips easily and eagerly accommate as they open up and wrap around his cock, Sabine moaning noises as she begins to suck on his cock head.

"Aaahh fuck! That's it bitch, suck my imperial cock you traitorous rebel scum!" The man grunts as he begins to thrust his cock into her willing mouth.

"Ahhh fuck! Not so hard!" Sabine groans as she slides her mouth further down the purge troopers cock, her lips wrapped tightly around his cock as she pushes her mouth halfway down his cock.

"Oooh shit! You better be able to take the whole thing down your fucking throat or I'll make sure your rebel friends die!" The man exclaims as his hands slide around to the back of Sabine's head as he smashes his cock down her throat.

"Glllaaaa...Gllluuurrrppp! So taaaasty! Fuck! Why does Imperial cock have to taste so good!" Sabine gargles out as she manages to deepthroat the whole thing as slobber and pre-cum dribbles down her chin as she gags loudly around his cock.

"Fuck! Uggghhh! I knew you'd be able to do it! You rebel slut!" The man grunts as his large balls slap against Sabine's chin as he fucks her mouth like a pussy. "And your throat feels amazing! Just like a pussy!" The man laughs as he clenches his cock in her mouth, occasionally making Sabine moan and gag loudly.

He eventually pulls his cock out of her mouth and Sabine can't help the disappointed look that appears on her face but she manages to still look ashamed at how fast she has fallen.

The man then smiles down at Sabine, his saliva covered cock shining as Sabine mewls softly.

"Mmmhmmm please... Stop… Ohhhhh fuck! Fuck me!" She moans, her desires clashing fiercely with her morals as one fights for supremacy.

The man then grabs her by the chin and looks deeply into her cloudy lust filled eyes. "Listen here, we're not doing anything more until you submit and accept who you really are. You're just a slutty little rebel whore who desperately wants to be controlled and turned into an imperial cumbucket and breeding whore!" The man laughs as he speaks clearly, his words piercing Sabine right to her soul/

"N-no… I'm… a r-rebel and a … I, fight against th-the empire." Sabine manages to say as she fights to stop her hands from sliding down to her horny cunt to finger it as she stares straight into the man's eyes.

The man just smirks widely like he knows the ultimate truth. He then leans forward and places his lips against Sabine's ear. "There is no such thing as a drug that makes women filled with uncontrollable lust." He laughs as Sabine's heart drops while her mind spins, the ramifications quickly sinking in… she submitted by her own free will.

The man just waits as he can see Sabine connecting the dots and arriving at the conclusion.

"Now bend over on floor and spread that fat rebel ass!" The man demands as Sabine mind breaks as she gives in, gives in to her true desire to be a controlled horny tight imperial cumbucket. The real reason she joined the rebellion was to have someone finally control her and give her orders but now that she has found someone stronger and more dominate the need to obey is overwhelming

"Oooooohhhh fuck! Yes! Rail my tight teen pussy and stuff my cunt with your strong imperial cum!" Sabine wails as eagerly as she turns around on her knees, making her juicy ass face the man as she reaches back and spreads her firm ass cheeks, exposing her drenched pussy and tight ass hole. "Ahhhhhhh! Please fuck me with your imperial dick!" She moans as she looks back at him with adoring eyes.

The man walks up cockily behind Sabine and slaps her fat ass, making Sabine giggle in pleasurable pain. "Of course you rebel whore!" The man grins as he places his hands firmly on her ass. Sabine shivered at his touch, as she ground herself against him, slapping her backside against his navel, rearing up her hips in an instinctive urge. Her pussy was soaking wet and her nipples were hard as rocks.

"Ugghhh I can't take it anymore! Please fuck my pussy with your massive imperial cock! Drown my pussy with your hot stormtrooper cum and make me pregnant with an imperial baby" Sabine screamed as suddenly as squeals in glee as she feels the mans cock penetrate her soaking cunt and as he slid it in she took it with glee, feeling how he pierced her and stretched her. His shaft was thick and rigid, and the touch of it kindled a new wave of ecstasy that raced up her spine like a spark up a fuse, detonating her mind in a blast of euphoria as he sank in, in, in. Her breathing hitched, and her whole body became useless but for fucking, every movement of her twitching, tingling frame calculated instinctively to maximize the pleasure of him fucking her.

"Ugghhhhh Fuck! Oooohhhh… This is the best sex I've ever had! Aaaahhh don't stop! Make me your slutty imperial whore! I'll be your breeding bitch, your cum dump! Just don't stop fucking me!" Sabine shrieks as the man grunts in pleasure, a wide smirk on his face as he does not slow or stop, their bodies slapped together, wetly and meatily colliding, as he fucks her fervently, slapping her tit to make her writhe and buck her hips. She reveled in the experience of his body, and she gloried in the relentless plunging of his great, fat cock. It was reaming her insides, and her ass was thunderously smiting his navel, clapping and jiggling as she flung her body to and fro. She was addicted to his imperial cock, addicted to her submission of her greatest enemy she was feeling every inch of it grind against her vaginal walls, and she quivered and clenched in the heat of this copulation, feeling herself tense and spasm as the moment of release drew near.

"Fuck! I knew you'd be a massive slut! Just like your twi'lek friend" The man grunts as drilled his cock into her, penetrating her without mercy, without hesitation, ramming his cock into her sex while Sabine drools as she imagines the man turning Hera into his whore too. He was fucking her raw, unashamedly making the once strong and independant rebel and madolorian his cock loving whore.

Sabine then seizes up, feeling his cock plumb her insides to the utmost reaches, digging and scraping so wonderfully in her insides. He was ravaging her with his rod, and it was all she could do not to lose her mind. He was destroying her with his cock, and she wanted nothing better than to feel it more and more, better and better. She wanted to know the extremes of sensation, she wanted to feel the emptiness of contentment. He was pounding her and pounding her and pounding her, and with every smack of his navel, Sabine felt her mind jolt and jar.

"Aaahhh… Fuck! ! I'm gonna cum slut! Beg for me to fill up your slutty cunt with my hot imperial cum!" The man groans as he reaches and gropes and squeezes Sabine's perky breasts.

"Fuuuuccckk! Uugghhhh cum deep inside my fertile teen cunt! Fill my pussy with your hot thick imperial cum! I want to feel you cum inside me so badly!" Evie screams as she tensed up and contracted, gripping her young lover's cock, milking it with her insides. "CUM INSIE ME! MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH MY ENEMY'S BABY! I"LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! BETRAY MY FRIENDS, TELL YOU WHERE REBEL BASES ARE! JUST PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR BREEDING SLUT! Sabine screams as he shuddered inside her, and she felt him quiver and spurt, bursting, erupting into her sex.

"FUUUCCCCCCCKKKK! IT'S SOOOOO GOOODDD! I'LL BE AN IMPERIAL WHORE FOREVER!" Sabine screams as the man pumps rope after rope of hot thick cum into her fertile teen pussy, so much in fact that her stomach starts to bloat as she moans and withers on his cock.

As he finally pulls out, Sabine collapses to the ground, his cock the only thing holding her up as her body have given up.

"TIme to take you to the Grand admiral." The purge trooper smirks, flicking his cock onto Sabine's perky ass as the girl turned imperial whore moans softly.


	4. Chapter 4: Sabine 'Finds' Hera

Sabine groans softly as she slowly opens her eyes, her lips shivering slightly as she begins to gain her senses. "Ohhh shit!" She exclaimed loudly as she realises she is completely naked in an imperial cell.

She slowly gets up and looks around the small cell, her cheeks start to flush as she starts to remember what occurred recently. "I can't believe I turned into such a slut after one good round of sex." Sabine sighs, even as she knows she craves more imperial cock.

Suddenly, her cell door opens and a person is chucked in and bumps roughly into Sabine knocking the two over as the person falls on top of Sabine. "Argghh, get off of- Wait! Hera is that you!" Sabine yells as she manages to push the twi'lek off of her and examines the green alien.

Hera doesn't seem to hear Sabine at first and shuffles over to the wall and sits against the cold wall. "Fuck! Need more stormtrooper cocks to fill my slutty cunt!" Hera moans as her green fingers quickly slide down to her pussy and easily finger her cum filled cunt.

Sabine, frozen in shock takes a moment to stare at her broken leader before speaking up again. "Hera, stop! It's me, Sabine!" She exclaims as she walks over to the twi'lek who manages to look up at Sabine but with blank eyes before a spark of recognition goes off. "Mhmm Sabine? Is that really you?" Hera whimpers, still slowly fingering her hungry pussy as she stares confused at the young girl.

"Yes! It's me!" Sabine cheers as she tries to get through to Hera.

"What are you doing here?" Hera whispers, for a brief second acting like her old self before she adds another finger to her pussy and moans loudly. "Have you too submitted to yummy imperial cock?" Hera moans as she licks her lips hungrily.

Sabine feels her pussy throb as her broken leader gushes on about imperial cocks but manages to not get distracted. "No! I-I was trying to find and rescue you!" Sabine whispers, her eyes starting to linger on Hera's green cum covered breasts, they look so hot covered in stormtrooper cum.

"Rescue me!" Hera exclaims in shock. "I don't need rescuing!" Hera cooed as she slides her other hand up to her breast and starts to twist one of her green nipples. "I'm excavate where i'm meant to be, being a stupid bimbo slut for imperial cocks!" Hera says gleefully as she slides her whole fist into her cunt.

"B-but… What about Kanan and Ezra and the rest of the rebel alliance… the-they need you." Sabine whimpers, trying not to get turned on at how happy Hera looks being a mindless whore for the empire and struggling not to imagine herself joining her.

"Arrgggg fuck them!" Hera moans loudly as she humps her fist. "Kanan had such a small little chode and I hated being a leader for the alliance! It was, ohhhh fuck! So much work and the whole time I craved submission, I'm a twi'lek for force sake! We all crave submission!" Hera rants. "Ohhhhh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Hera shrieks as she squirts over her green fist, withering around like crazy as she cums.

Sabine sheds a lone tear for lost leader. "Well I'm gonna find a way to get us out of her." Sabine confirms, but as soon as the words exit her mouth she finds herself held against the wall by Hera, their breast touching together as Hera holds Sabine firmly in place.

"You don't want to do that Sabine, I know you don't." Hera purrs as she licks her lips.

"Argggh! Get off of me Hera!" Sabine yells as she attempts to struggle but finds out that Hera has an unusually strong hold on her.

"I know you crave submission too Sabine, the trooper that brought you in told me how easily you willingly submitted to his big fat stormtrooper cock while he was cumming into my tight ass hole." Hera giggles as she lifts her knee slightly and begins to rub it against Sabine's damp pussy, the rebel girl moaning softly as she slightly grinds against Hera's knee.

"That-that's not true" Sabine moans out as her nipples go hard as she remembers how amazing the stormtroopers cock felt in her mouth and in her tight little pussy.

"I can tell your lying hunny, I can still taste his dried cum on you." Hera smiles as she bends down and sucks on Sabine's neck, causing the young mandalorian to moan loudly as she now willingly humps Hera's knee.

"It-It's just… I'm supposed to be a strong mandalorian warrior. I'm not supposed to submit to the empire." Sabine whispers, using fickle excuses as her last defence for screaming out her desire to be made airtight by imperial cocks.

Before Hera can reply the cell door opens up and four stormtroopers enter, "You two are coming with us." One of them demands. But before they can grab Hera and Sabine the green twi'lek quickly gets onto her knees.

"Please fuck our slutty tight pussy's with your massive imperial cocks!" Hera yells, saliva dribbling down her chin as she slides her hands along the crotch amour of one of the troopers, desperate for their big cocks.

"You don't make the orders here whore!" The trooper grunts as he smacks Hera away onto the ground who just cries out lightly before getting up and staring at them with adoring eyes.

"So, whadda you say boys, do these two deserve a fucking?" One trooper laughs to the others while Hera nods her head eagerly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Please! Just take us to where we need to go!" Sabine cries, not wanting to submit to imperial cock again, due to her being afraid that she might never stop.

The stormtroopers just laugh at her weak efforts and begin to strip out of their amour, Hera eagerly fingering her pussy in anticipation as she moans like a broken whore.

"Please hurry, I need your cocks so badly!" Hera groans as she humps her fingers.

All the stormtroopers are now naked, their huge imperial cocks sticking out as they advance on the two rebel women, Sabine can't help but stare at their cocks and suddenly finds her lips dryer than tatooine, she can also feel her pussy drip as she smells the delicious scent of their cocks.

Next to Sabine, Hera squeals in pure joy as one stormtrooper lies on the ground, his fat white cock sticking up in the air invitingly as Hera eagerly shuffles over and bends down to gobble it down her throat, while she is worshipping his stormtrooper cock, the second stormtrooper stands behind her and spanks her fat green ass causing her to squeal before he smashes his cock balls deep into her twi'lek pussy.

"Ohhhhhh Yes! Fuck my slutty cunt with your big fat stormtrooper cocks!" Hera shrieks around the cock in her mouth as she deepthroats the cock in her mouth.

Sabine just watches in terror and barely concealed lust as the other two stormtroopers approach her. "You better behave or the twi'lek will die." They laugh as Sabine just kneels silently with an angry glare as one of the stormtroopers rubs his cock along her lips.

The stormtrooper then pulls Sabine towards him as his fat meaty cock slides into Sabines throat.

He moans loudly as he begins to thrust into the teen rebel's mouth who can't help but slowly slide her tongue around his weeping cock head, shamefully enjoying the taste of his salty pre-cum.

"Dam your throat is tight, it might even be tighter than your slutty twi'lek leader!" The stormtrooper grunts as he skull fucks Sabine.

An angry frown appears on Sabine's face as the stormtrooper mentions Hera and Sabine tries to remain pissed off but finds it difficult as the stormtroopers fat cock fucks her mouth.

The stormtrooper just laughs at Sabine as he fucks the back of her throat. "Stupid whore trying to look so tough while you slobber all over my cock! Hahaha! Keep giving me that look, it turns me on!"

The stormtrooper continued to fuck the angry teen. His speed increased to even faster movements. Finally he couldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to cum slut!" The stormtrooper groaned. "Make sure to drink every last bit of my semen, whore!"

With a shout of pure ecstasy, he came. The stormtrooper slams himself fully inside of Sabine. His waist up against Sabine's face, not letting the woman breath as massive amounts of sticky cum was fired down her throat.

Sabine squeals as rope after rope of hot cum shoots down her throat and into her stomach. "Take my cum you rebel scum!" The stormtrooper yells as he finally pulls out and shoots his last few ropes on Sabine's face, causing the girl to be covered in his musky scent.

While Sabine is being covered in cum, Hera has already cum five times from being fucked in the pussy and ass. "Never stop fucking me! I'm addicted to imperial cocks forever! Breed me and make me your cumbucket!" Hera gurgles loudly as her eyes roll back into her head.

"Time to stretch out that tight pussy." The stormtrooper laughs to Sabine as he pushes her onto her hands and knees and stands behind her perky ass, rubbing his fat cock along her wet slit causing her to moan out loudly.

The Stormtrooper then lined his massive cock up with Sabine's pussy.

"No!" Sabine begged. "Please no! Stop!" She fought hard against the stormtroopers but was unable to free herself.

"That's the way I like it. Keep begging girl, it only makes me harder!" Then the stormtrooper pushed himself inside.

Sabine felt pussy stretching wide to fit the massive intruder penetrating her. She continued to beg. "Stop! Pull it out! No! Stop!" She moans.

The stormtrooper ignored Sabine's wails as he continued to shove centimetre after centimetre of his giant dick deep within Sabine.

"Damn! This is one tight cunt!" the stormtrooper groaned in pleasure.

"Stop! Pull it out please!" She wails.

"Shut up!" The other stormtrooper said. "You're starting to get on my nerves! Hold her!" The stormtrooper then got up, put his knees on either side of Sabine's face and pushed his cock inside the girl's mouth.

Sabine now had two huge cocks inside her. One deep within her pussy the other pushed down her throat.

"Fuck, you're right!" The stormtrooper said. "Her throat is damn tight!"

The stormtrooper grunted as he pushed in every centimetre of his humongous cock deep within Sabine's snatch. He began to pull back out.

Sabine felt the massive cock leave her pussy and whined at the sudden lose, but then she felt it slammed back in. She gave a shout around the cock as her deepest areas were hammered upon. Then she felt the stormtrooper repeat the process, again and again. Each time her womb was pounded against it made her shake in a strange sense of pleasure.

The stormtrooper was also pounding away at Sabine's mouth. His hips went up and down as he skull fucked the teen. While the cock wasn't as big as the other stormtrooper's, Sabine could still feel the big thing stretching out her throat.

"Oh fuck!" The stormtrooper shouted. "I don't think I'm going to last too much longer! I'm going to cum! Make sure you take every bit of my cum!"

Sabine's eyes widened as she felt the stormtrooper unleash litres of cum directly down her throat. Sabine gagged as she tried to drink every bit of cum that was being fired down her throat. And like last time with the stormtrooper, her air supply was cut off by his waist and she tried desperately to get any oxygen.

The stormtrooper groaned as Sabine's pussy shivered around the thick cock due to the desperate movements of the mandalorian girl. He picked up his speed as he continued to pound away at Sabine's womb.

The other stormtrooper pulled out as he finished unloading his sack of semen. Sabine made sure to swallow every bit of the cum in her mouth before taking deep gulps of air.

Sabine squirmed on the floor moaning as her cunt was being hammered. She felt something growing in her. Something she didn't want to admit. Pleasure.

The stormtrooper grabbed roughly onto Sabine's hips as he pounded away. His cock slamming harshly on Sabine's womb entrance.

Sabine couldn't take much more. Her body shivered then shook as she came. Her cunt tightened around the stormtrooper's massive cock. It was by far the best orgasm she ever had, even better than the first stormtrooper that fucked her.

"Fuck, she's cumming?" The stormtrooper laughed out.

"Already?" Came another.

"She's such a fucking slut! Not even this twi'lek came that quickly when we raped her!" One of the others chimed in as a naked Hera moans around his cock in her mouth.

Sabine felt humiliation joining her pleasure as she came around the the big cock inside her.

The stormtrooper wasn't going to be able to last as Sabine's incredibly tight cunt, squeezed his cock like a fleshy vice grip. "Ahhhhh fuck! Fucking rebel slut!" He grunts.

Sabine's moans and shrieks in embarrassment and pleasure as she keeps cumming on the stormtroopers cock, her mind slowly breaking from the amazing pleasure.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum! Take all of it you slut!" the stormtrooper roared. "Get pregnant, you filthy little whore!"

The stormtrooper came, his cock firing out large amounts of the sticky substance directly inside Sabine's womb. He flooded the baby chamber quickly with his rain of thick seed and soon cum was squirted out from around the pussy lips and the stormtrooper's huge cock.

Several more shots of cum was fired inside Sabine before the stormtrooper was finally finished.

He pulled his cock out of Sabine's pussy with a pop. A tidal wave of white goo followed the cock spraying outside and onto the ground in a puddle.

The stormtroopers then dragged Sabine over towards where Hera was getting fucked

doggystyle by another Stormtrooper.

"Here you go Sabine. See her your precious leader." Sabine was pushed onto her hands and knees facing Hera.

Hera looked at Sabine and for a moment there was nothing, but then suddenly her eyes lit up and she recognised the face of Sabine. "Sabine is that you?"

"Yea, Hera! It's me!" Sabine replied through her weak voice.

"It's been-oh- so long-hmm- I'm glad you're-oh fuck yea- safe." Hera said through her moans as the stormtrooper behind her rammed deep inside her pussy.

"Hey! Sluts! How about giving her a big old kiss?" A Stormtrooper joked.

"Yea. Show us a kiss!" Another added.

"But she's-" Sabine started but was drained out by the other stormtroopers in the room who wanted to see the two kiss.

"Come on, Sabine." Hera said. "Let's kiss."

"But Hera-"

But Hera was already leaning forward, her lips out in a kissing position.

Sabine didn't hold back as Hera put her lips over her own. The room was filled with the sounds of howls and whistling as they watched the two attractive rebels kiss each other.

Sabine could feel the older woman's soft lips on her own and it made her feel odd, the sense of taboo mixing in with pleasure.

Hera opened her lips slightly and let her tongue snake out. It touched Sabine's lips and began to move around them before spreading them apart and making its way inside the younger woman's mouth. Sabine put her own tongue out and the two kissed passionately.

Hera brought her hands up and took a hold of Sabine as she continued to make out with the

woman.

Sabine gave a small shout into the kiss as she felt her pussy being penetrated. One of the stormtroopers was fucking her while she kissed Hera. The thought and feel of it was making her go wild with lust.

Hera broke the kiss in gasping breaths. "Feels good doesn't it?"

Sabine didn't reply at first. She didn't want to admit it.

"Come on." Hera begged as she kissed Sabine all over her face. "Tell your squad leader the

truth. Tell me how much you love it."

Sabine couldn't deny it. "I love it!" She squealed, her mind breaking. "I love kissing you Hera. And I love having cocks in my mouth, cunt, and ass! I'm turning into such a slut!"

"Good girl." Hera replied. "I'm also a slut now too!" She went back to kissing her.

"How about you two kiss this instead." Another stormtrooper said as he shoved his cock in-between their lips.

The two women immediately began slobbering all over the thick cock. Their lips and tongues meeting each other's as they kissed and licked the meaty pole.

The stormtrooper in Hera's pussy came with a roar, as he flooded Hera's cunt and womb with loads of sticky cum before pulling out and covering the woman's green back and ass in the warm goo.

As soon as he was done fucking Hera another was already there and ready to start fucking.

This new one slammed his cock deep inside Hera's ass and began ramming it with all his might.

Hera moaned and groaned around the saliva covered cock as her ass was being destroyed by the thick dick. Every thrust into her ass made cum sprayed from her pussy.

Sabine groaned as she felt her womb entrance slammed against with intense and increased force.

"Here start stroking." A new stormtrooper said as he pushed her cock into Sabine's hand.

Sabine did so, stroking off the cock as she slobbered all over the other one in front of her.

The one in Sabine's pussy gave a shout as he came, his hot semen being unleashed in heavy amounts directly inside her womb.

Sabine came again, her body violently shaking as she felt pleasure strike through her like lightning.

When the stormtrooper was finished blowing his load she too pulled out the other one took his place, immediately slamming inside and fucking Sabine's cunt with all his strength and speed.

The stormtrooper who had his cock in between the two sisters, had grabbed onto their heads and was now moving his hips, making his fat cock slide back and forth between the soft lips and tongue. He knew she was getting close and picked up her pace.

The stormtrooper gave a shout as he came. "Arrgggg fuck! You two are such dirty whores!" His cock shooting out cum onto the ground. Sabine and Hera both got tastes of it, before the stormtrooper pushed his cock into Hera's mouth and gave the woman a few shots of cum before switching over to Sabine and letting her have a few loads as well.

"Make sure to share that now." The stormtrooper said.

Sabine and Hera pushed their lips together and began kissing once more. They shared the large amounts of cum they had in their mouths as they kissed, swigging the cream back and forth between them until all of it was swallowed.

"Fuck this is so hot!" The stormtrooper in Hera's ass screamed. "Here I hope your ass is thirsty because I'm going to give it something to drink!"

"Yes! Please give my ass all of your cum! Flood my butt with all of your sticky goo!" Hera begged.

"Here you go whore!" The stormtrooper screamed as he came. He fired rope after sticky rope of fresh cum inside Hera's ass, flooding it completely and making tons of it spill out of the tight hole. The stormtrooper stayed inside the tight hole until every bit of his seed was shot and his cock was turning flaccid before he pulled it out and let the large river of cum leave the woman's abused butthole.

Just about then the one in Sabine's pussy came as well and began flooding the already flooded womb with even more baby making cream.

"Are you thirsty too, girl?" Another stormtrooper asked Sabine. "Would you like some cum too? I know, how about getting the cum from this stupid twi'lek?"

Sabine was pushed to the ground, the cock in her pussy taken out as cum poured out, she was flipped around so she was on her back. She looked up and straight into Hera's bottom.

One of the stormtrooper had picked up the older woman and was holding her above Sabine's head, so her cum dripping butthole was only centimetres away from her mouth.

"Open up and have a drink!" A voice sneered.

Sabine did so, the cum dripping from Hera's asshole fell into her mouth and she tasted it and then swallowed.

"She's actually drinking it! That fucking slut!"

"This is fucking hot!"

"Hey how about giving it a kiss and drinking it from the source?"

"Mmmhmmm yes!" Sabine purrs as she pushed her head right in between Hera's butt and gave the asshole a big kiss, she tasted the cum that lingered on her lips. Then she began to suck on the hole, getting all the semen out of the dirty place.

"Hey slut, don't you want a taste as well?" The stormtrooper that held Hera asked. "Then go and get some!"

Hera was pushed down so her face went right in between Sabine's legs and on her cum dripping cunt. Immediately Hera began to kiss and lick Sabine's pussy and taste all the cum that came from it.

The two girls were in a sixty-nine, Sabine eating out Hera's ass, while Hera licked out Sabine's pussy. The stormtroopers in the room stroked their big cocks as they watched.

"Fuck! I can't stand it!" A stormtrooper screamed out. "I need to fuck something!" Hee went over to the two girls, getting on his knees he lined his cock up with Sabine's cunt and slammed it inside.

Hera continued to lick at her sister's spot even as the stormtrooper hammered away at it.

"Me too!" Another stormtrooper came over to Hera's backside and pushed his cock inside the woman's ass.

Another came up behind the one in Hera's ass and with some awkward moving he managed to shove his cock inside Hera's pussy.

Sabine this time started to lick at Hera's pussy, as well as the new stormtrooper's balls that swung with each thrust.

The three stormtroopers fucked like wild animals. Their thick cocks destroying the tight holes, while the girls below licked and sucked on anything they could find.

"I'm going to cum Sabine!" Hera squealed.

"Me too!" Sabine replied. "YOU WERE RIGHT, I LOVE STORMTROOPER COCKS!"

"Together! Let's come together, Sabine!"

Hera and Sabine held hands as they came together in a screeching orgasm, the stormtroopers groaned in lust as their cocks were squeezed by the girls tight love canals but never lost their speedy and harsh rhythm.

The lustful orgy lasted for several minutes before the stormtrooper fucking the two girls began to climax. Hera's ass and pussy was flooded with cum as the two stormtroopers released their thick seed. Sabine's cunt was also filled with the same sticky substance.

As the three stormtroopers pulled out, a familiar voice came out. "You animals! Pick them up! You were supposed to bring them straight to me!"

It was Grand Admiral Thrawn backed up by two death troopers who were quick to follow his orders and pick the two women up and bring them in front of Thrawn while the naked stormtroopers walked off.

"Look how the mighty have fallen." Thrawn sneered as he looked down at cum covered Hera and Sabine with barely concealed disgust while the two women moan and finger their cum filled pussys.

"I don't think you two are ready for my plans yet, maybe once you've shoved out an imperial baby out of you womb you might be ready for my training." Thrawn sneers as he turns away.

"These two are yours for the foreseeable future. Once they are almost ready for birth alert me at once. They will be very useful to destroy the rebellion once they're fully broken in." Thrawn announced as the two death troopers can barely contain their glee.

Thrawn then walks off with a big smirk on his face as he listens to the two once strong rebels.

"PLEASE RAPE MY CUNT WITH IMPERIAL COCK!" Sabine squeals.

"I'LL BE YOUR SLUTTY TWI'LEK CUM BUCKET FOREVER!" Hera shrieks out.

Yes, they will be very useful indeed for Thrawn's plans to take over the empire.

Authors note - So at first the commissioner of the first two chapters just wanted a simple smut with Hera being fucked by some stormtroopers and then the second commissioner wanted Hera and Sabine involved as well. Now I really see this going someone where and am keen to make it more into a Thrawn Harem story as who doesn't love Thrawn, but to do this I need your help. Each chapter from here on out will be commissioned at a discounted rate with each chapter starting at a minimum of $15 for 2000 words instead of the usual $20, (Of course more words per chapter are allowed, this is just a minimum starting point) I also do discounted rates for commissioning multiple chapters at once. The perks of commissioning a chapter is that you get to pick the themes of the chapter such as rape, pregnancy, cuckold, orgy etc and also get to pick a girl to join Thrawns harem either in the chapter you commission or in the next chapters if it works better story wise. I'm open to any girls from the star wars universe even dead ones such as padme as I can just work in the time travel elements that the Rebels show has provided through how Ahsoka survived her battle with Vader. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm very excited for people to commission the next chapters.


End file.
